Dangerous Mission
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: So this idea has been nagging me for a while now... Gajeel and Levy in a mission... what would happen? There will be fluff involved. As always, I wanna make it very clear I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! All credit goes to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! I do not write these fan fics for money or any other kind of reward! I do it for fun.
1. Chapter 1: Plan set into motion

_**Author's note:** So this idea has been nagging me for a while now... And i gotta get it out of my system. So the names were taken from the internet. **Baishan** is an actual city. **Frey** means master in Norwegian and **Aeron** was the name of the ancient Celtic goddess of battle and slaughter. It fitted perfectly with a dark guild._

_About **The Dragon Tamer**, I need to watch some more Fairy Tail so I can continue it. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. And thank you so much for reading / reviewing / faving all my works! I am still amazed so many people enjoy my works!_

_As always, I wanna make it very clear **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! All credit goes to the wonderful Hiro Mashima!** I do not write these fan fics for money or any other kind of reward! I do it for fun, so other Fairy Tail fans could enjoy this perfect, imaginary world of Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Plan set into motion**

Mirajane had enough of the stolen glances Gajeel gave Levy ever since they came back from Tenroujima. Everybody noticed they were closer, but no one dared ask. Levy joined Shadow Gear again, Droy and Jet welcoming her more than warmly. Gajeel would screech his teeth whenever Jet obviously flirted with the bluenette, but she either was oblivious to his charms or she ignored them completely. He would squeeze his drink hard enough to break the glass every time Jet surprised Levy with innocent physical contact, such as hugs or kisses on the cheek.

When Gajeel managed to pulverize his 15th glass, Mirajane decided to take action. She didn't encourage the Dragon Slayer to talk to the bluenette, she merely sent the two Shadow Gear members on a 7 day mission. And the day after the two men left, she called a grumpy looking Gajeel to her.

"Hey, Gajeel. I heard from Lily you wanna go on a mission. May I recommend you one? The pay is rather good and you'll get to kick some ass." Gajeel looked curious at the Devil girl and snatched the paper dangling from her fingers.

"Four million jewels? For busting up a dark guild and retrieving an old tome? Piece of cake. I'll take it." He turned around to leave, but Mira's voice stopped him.

"It's a two-member mission."

"I'll drag Lily..."

"Actually, I've already chosen your partner. Here she comes." Gajeel looked curious back to her and noticed the blue hair flapping towards the counter. _She didn't..._

"Okay, Mira, I'm ready to go. Where's my partner?" Levy smiled widely, setting her backpack on the floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not taking her with me to bust a dark guild!' Gajeel crossed his arms when he saw Mirajane grin.

"She's S-Class, so I don't see where the harm is."

"Wait, he's my partner for this mission?" Levy blushed slightly.

"It's too dangerous! I'll take Lily..."

"You can take him as well. And I won't take a no for an answer. Besides, I already told the employer you accepted it." Gajeel gapped at the white haired girl, not believing his ears.

"I can handle myself, Gajeel. Besides, I need the jewels for my rent. I'm going with or without you." Levy grabbed her pack and placed it on her shoulders, waving at Mira.

"And you wanna bust up a whole dark guild by yourself? I gotta see that. Fine, you win, Devil. We're off. Lily!" Gajeel followed the bluenette with an amused look.

"Have fun, you two!" Mirajane clasped her palms together, hoping everything would go as planned.

Levy headed for Magnolia's train station with determination, followed closely by a certain Dragon Slayer and his Exceed.

"Hold up, I gotta get some stuff from my place." Gajeel grabbed her by the arm and lead her to his apartment. He stuffed a couple of things in his pack and rummaged through his pile of iron.

"So this is your place, huh?" Levy looked around impressed. "I was expecting something... different." The bluenette took in his wide living room and sat on the black leather couch. "Oh, wow... This feels amazing!" Levy closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfortable couch.

"Different _how_?" Gajeel came from his bedroom with a scowl on his face.

"I dunno... Something more... specific for you."

"Like what?" Gajeel felt insulted.

"Something that is not this." Levy had no idea to explain what she thought his place would be like. "Don't get me wrong, it looks great! You impressed me." Gajeel snickered a HMPH and headed for the door. "My bad for imagining something else. I didn't mean to..."

"Let's go already!" Gajeel stomped grumpily, holding the door for the short girl. Lily almost burst into laughter, but suppressed it and activated his Aera, giving the two some space to be alone. They walked in silence all the way to the train station and waited for the night train to Baishan, where they were supposed to meet the employer.

"I got the tickets, we have a couple of hours to kill, so we might as well go get something to eat." Lily came flying, holding three rectangular pieces of paper.

"Uhm... Lily... why did you get us a sleeping cart?" Levy asked after receiving her ticket and inspecting it.

"It's a 10 hour ride to Baishan and we'll need rest." Gajeel didn't say a word, but he was clearly surprised by the cat's choice.

"I'm starving, let get something to eat." Gajeel grabbed Levy's backpack and placed it on his shoulder, next to his own, letting the bluenette stare after him before hurrying to his side.

After they chose a restaurant to have some dinner, they were lead by a stiff waiter to a more private table. The three exchanged ideas and battle strategies, enjoying each other's company. Gajeel felt himself at ease, thanking Mirajane internally for giving him a chance to be alone with Levy. And for almost two weeks, too. He decided he would make the best of the time with her. Once they finished eating, Gajeel asked for the check, paying quickly for the three before Levy could have a chance to take her wallet out and pay her share. He placed a hand over hers to stop Levy.

"My treat." Gajeel winked at the short girl, making her face explode.

"O... Okay... Thanks..." Levy grabbed her stuff and followed the Dragon out the door, heading for the train station.

Half an hour later and they were making themselves comfortable inside the sleeping cart. Levy changed quickly into something more comfortable, took her shoes off, grabbed a book and plopped herself on the bed with her legs crossed. Gajeel looked at her intently for a while, took off his shirt and pants and tried to get some sleep, feeling queasy. At one point, the bluenette tore her eyes from the book, feeling a strange aura coming from Gajeel. She got up and went to his bed, kneeling next him to check on the Dragon.

"Hey, are you OK?" Levy dared to rub his back, feeling the cold sweat covering his body. Gajeel didn't answer, but he was wide awake. "Gajeel..."

"…'M fucking perfect..." He grunted, the movement of the train making his sick.

"Can I get you something?"

"How about a new stomach? Cuz mine is about to burst..." Gajeel groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the motion sickness go away. Levy got up quickly, rummaged through her pack and returned to the Dragon Slayer a moment later, making herself comfortable behind him. Gajeel didn't bother thinking about what she was up to, until her voice made him snap his eyes open. Levy started reading out loud from a thick book.

"What are you doin', shrimp?" Gajeel turned slightly to look at her.

"I'm reading. It makes me feel better when I feel sick. I thought maybe... it would make you feel better as well... You know... Ger your mind off the movement and get you focused on something else." Gajeel stared at her for a long moment. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Levy asked with a hint of sadness, but Gajeel merely smiled.

"No... Stay..." He turned over and closed his eyes, listening to Levy's adventure story. At one point, Gajeel turned on his right side to look at the bluenette, falling asleep a couple of minutes later. Levy didn't even notice Gajeel was fast asleep until he started snoring lightly. She looked curious at him, making sure she heard right, smiled warmly and tucked the blanket over him. Just as she was about to get off Gajeel's bed and get some shut eye as well, a hand shot out, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Levy's face exploded and was about to struggle her way out, but Gajeel's light snores stopped her.

"Mm... Lily... stop movin'... wanna sleep..." Gajeel nuzzled his nose behind Levy's ear, inhaling deeply. _Oh... boy... Lily... Help!_ Levy whispered, trying to attract the cat's attention, but with no luck. She gave up, after she tried to get his heavy arm off her, and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Lily shook the bluenette awake. She opened her eyes groggily and smiled weakly before trying to stretch her sore back. She noticed quickly the heavy arm of a certain Dragon Slayer over her waist and her cheeks flamed again when the memory of last night's events came back.

"I see you two had fun while I was sleeping." The Exceed joked, seeing Levy flustered.

"He took me for his little black fluff... I tried to get his arm off, but it weighs a freakin' ton! Help?" Levy looked hopeful at the small cat, waiting expectantly. Lily grinned wickedly, watching a pouting Levy intently.

"Wait till Mira-san hears about this."

"You wouldn't..." The bluenette gasped and froze once she felt Gajeel stir. He stretched and pulled her closer, squeezing the air out of her, making Levy whimper. It was his turn to freeze, opening his eyes and yelping.

"The fuck? The hell are you doin' in _my bed_?" Gajeel felt his cheeks warm.

"Apparently you cheated on me last night. You mistook Levy for me. I know she's small, but really..." Pantherlily giggled, taking advantage of the situation.

"Hey!" Levy puffed indignantly at his snide comment.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Gajeel said at the same time with the short girl. "What's that even supposed to mean?" The Dragon Slayer folded his legs, glaring intently at his Exceed. "Did I... you know... do anything...?" Gajeel avoided Levy's eyes, looking anywhere but her way.

"...No... You just said _Lily, stop moving, I wanna sleep_. And you nearly squeezed my lungs out when you cuddled me." Gajeel snapped his eyes to her, staring outraged at her.

"I DON'T cuddle!"

"Oho... The mighty iron Dragon Slayer totally cuddles!" Levy puffed a laughter, getting off Gajeel's bed to get ready.

"Do _NOT_!" Gajeel grabbed his pants angrily, yanking them off in a swift move.

"Actually..."

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel cut Lily before he could say another word, the Exceed clearly having the time of his life teasing the two.

"You guys should get ready, we'll be in Baishan in about 10 minutes. And, by the love of magic, stop arguing like two married people. We need to make a good impression." Lily flew off the bed, laughing as he dodged a pillow.

"We're not...!" Levy tried to argue, not realizing she was a hot shade of red.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lily closed the door to the cart, letting them get ready. The silence that fell over the two mages was heavy, both of them blushing terribly. Gajeel was starting to feel the train moving, his stomach responding in a negative way. He plopped on the bed after he got dressed and placed his pack next to the wall, concentrating very hard not to hurl. Levy kept silent, glancing from time to time to the Dragon Slayer.

"We should be there any moment, hang in there." The bluenette grabbed both backpacks and placed them outside the cart, hovering over Gajeel. In moments, the train whistled its way to the station and they were finally in Baishan.

"Finally... I thought I wasn't gonna make it..." Gajeel threw himself on a bench, trying to get himself together. Levy merely swished her pen, materializing some Solid Script iron, handing it to an amazed Dragon.

"Thanks..." Gajeel accepted it gratefully, savoring it. A couple of minutes later and they were off to their employer's place, where they were given extra details about the mission they were about to start. Their main objective was to retrieve safely an ancient Lost Magic tome that was stolen by the dark guild Aeron. Gajeel would get to bust some heads, for Human Subordination Lost Magic was very dangerous in the wrong hands. And they had a feeling the bad guys wouldn't just hand such power over. So off they went to find a hotel for the night and some info on the dark guild.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2: Personality disorder

_**Author's note:** Mmmm bleh... Having a nasty cold isn't nice... But, I guess, without bad days, we couldn't fully enjoy the good days, or thank for what we take for granted. Like health.  
_

_Also, becha didn't see this one comin' mwahahahaha! I added a bit of my own personality to Levy this time, plus the fact that i HATE clubs... Too loud music, too much smoke... I'm a non-smoker and it's pure torture. Can't say I've never experienced clubs, I went once, and it was enough. I have no words of judgement for those of you who enjoy them, if I respect your likes and dislikes, please do the same with me.  
_

_**lexie loves anime** , well he DID cuddle Lily without shame in front of too many guild members when they got back from Edolas. BUSTEEEEED_

_**LumiSusi** , ahahahaha! That cracked me up! Iron Cuddle Dragon Slayer. What would his attack be? And, yes, Lily is a sucker for romance, just like Mira-san. I watched him closely in the anime._

_**kn (long number and too lazy to copy it)** , thank you kindly for loving my works millions of times! I'll sen you millions of virtual hugs!_

_**RikaAltraz** , by all mean, if you ever see any spelling errors, please tell me! Even though I think in English, it is NOT my native language, and I'm still learning. Also, thank you for reading and liking my works!_

_**smile it's easy** , make sure you keep your studies on a priority list. as long as you do that, I'll keep writing for everyone._

_All in all, thank you for the support! If you guys ever find any mistakes or spelling errors, please tell me, I will not get mad or anything like that! I want to get better at English and be able to write better._

_Please, enjoy a new chapter of **Dangerous Mission!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Personality disorder  
**

Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily found a decent hotel for the night and settled themselves in separated rooms. Once they got their stuff somewhere safe, they decided to split up and search for clues about the dark guild Aeron. Apparently no one knew anything about it, but all the townspeople knew something. And they were very reluctant to share. So, at the end of the day, the three mages went back to the hotel to exchange ideas.

"Now I know why this mission is supposed to take two weeks to finish..." Levy complained out loud, slumping over the table.

"Slippery bastards... I did find out something." Levy got up and listened to Gajeel intently. "Me and Lily will go check it out..."

"Eeeh? I wanna come too!" Levy cut him with a pout before Gajeel could finish his sentence.

"Shrimp, we..." He pointed a finger at himself and Lily."... can easily blend in with dark mages. And I can easily make them think I wanna join their guild. If they see your bright smile and happy-go-lucky face, they'll know something's up. So I need you to stay in tonight. OK?" Gajeel's voice was filled with concern.

"At least tell me where you're going so I can have peace of mind." Levy pouted, sighing heavily.

"It's called _Devil's Pub_. Yeah, how original, I know. From what I've heard, only dark guild members go there. So I'm thinking it's gonna be filled with my type of _fun_ guys. Don't wait up, 'kay?" Gajeel ruffled her head, got up and headed for his room to get ready. As soon as the door closed, Levy jumped from the chair and ran for her backpack.

"If he thinks I'm just gonna stay in and wait for him, he's dead wrong." She pulled several clothing items and started changing them with her magic. Half an hour later, she was dressed in dark clothes, with iron spikes all over her jacket. An intricate, black leather choker rested on her neck and her small, pink hands were covered by leathery gloves that went all the way to her elbows. She used dark blue lipstick and very dark make up to change her appearance, and died her guild tattoo after she did her hair. One last look in the mirror and off she went to "Devil's Pub", where Gajeel and Lily were already enjoying busting up a couple of "friendly" guys.

Levy, on the other hand, was stopped at the entrance by a serious looking guy, twice the size of Gajeel.

"Do you have in invitation?" The man growled, sizing up Levy.

"I don't need an invitation." She merely shrugged and proceeded to enter, but the man placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You have to be this tall to be allowed in here." The man smiled mockingly as he placed his palm next to his shoulder. Levy merely gave him a dark smile, approached him and shoved her knee up his groin, leaving him on his knees.

"Whoops, my foot has a mind of its own… I'm terribly sorry, mister…"

"Why, you little bi…" The man lunged for her, but Levy danced her way though his fists. She pulled her pen out and scribbled FIRE, PUNCH, WATERFALL, EARTHQUAKE in a matter of seconds, leaving the bodyguard in a crack in the earth with burns all over his body, drenched and his eyes swollen from the magical attacks he received.

"Thanks for letting me in." Levy grinned, placing a loose strand behind her ear. _And that's a bitch that has a Dragon Slayer as her trainer. _A moment later, she went through the door, only to be welcomed by loud music and heavy smoke. _I can't hear myself think! How could people like these places?_ Levy struggled to get to the bar and order a beer.

"You're new!" The bartender quickly noticed.

"Yeah… I wanna change guilds, I'm sick and tired of the one I'm in right now." She practically yelled over the music.

"What guild are you in right now?" The man asked casually, Levy turning to see her guild mark. "Fairy Tail? Ho, ho… And why do you wanna change guilds? I heard it's a pretty decent one, too."

"Too fucking decent." Swearing felt alien to Levy, but she had to do it. "Their happy-go-lucky attitude makes me sick! And they keep going on, and on, and on with that _guild members are family~~~ yada yada yada…_. I wanna bust heads, not make flower garlands. And every time I take a mission, and end up busting half the town, they don't even punish me! That fucking Salamander stole more than half of my glory, saying no one would believe I did all those things. Fuck my life… What does a girl have to do to get spanked in that fucking guild?" Levy sipped her beer with a sigh. The bartender laughed.

"You sound too good for those Fairy pricks. There's a guild in this town, but they're pretty rough when they recruit new members. You might find Aeron suited to your tastes, missy." The man got closer to Levy to caress her face, but she slapped it away.

"Keep your dirty hands off of me. Giving me some info doesn't make us best friends. Got it?" Levy glared menacingly at him, trying to make him back off.

"Can't blame a guy for trying…" The man gloated her revealing attire, letting her see the desire in his eyes.

* * *

In another corner of the bar, Gajeel and Lily looked around bored, the people around them giving them space after a couple of brawls that destroyed tables and left people unconscious on the floor. The Dragon Slayer took a swig from his drink, slamming the glass on the counter. As soon as a shy barmaid filled his glass once more and made herself scarce, Gajeel's eyes fell on a certain blue haired mage, coughing half of his drink.

"The hell… Is that…" Pantherlily followed Gajeel's gaze, only to gap at the person he saw.

"Levy?"

"No way." Gajeel got up from his seat, seeing the bartender reach for Levy's face. Couple of seconds later and he was behind her, glaring menacingly at the man.

"The fuck 're you doin' here?" The bluenette turned with a bored expression.

"Oh, so the Master sent his cat loving idiot to take me back. That was fast…" Gajeel bulged his eyes at her, not believing his ears, while the bartender burst into laughter.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you are excused. Go back and tell them I don't wanna see their faces again. I'm joining another guild. One suited to my tastes." Levy waved bored at him, turning for her drink, but Gajeel grabbed her wrist.

"I think you had enough for the night." He grabbed her drink before she could take a sip and placed it back on the counter.

"That's mine!" Levy yanked her hand from Gajeel's hand, earning a glare.

"Oooh, she looks so cute when she's angry!" The barman interrupted the two, Levy turning to him with a killer look in her eyes, grabbed the glass and threw it in the guy's forehead.

"Call me _cute_ again and I'll have your balls! By the way, where did you say that guild was?"

"Near that mountain, no one knows for sure where it is, but they'll find you." The man placed a hand over his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks, love. Here's a tip for you." Levy opened her vest to give the bartender a flash of her naked breasts, the man's nose instantly bursting. She gave him a wink and turned to a shocked Kurogane. "What, you're still here?" Gajeel grabbed her by the neck, lifting her to his face.

"You're coming with me." He growled between his teeth, but his expression changed from death glare to pain as soon as Levy's knee shoved itself up his groin.

"Oh, no, honey, _you're_ coming with me." Levy materialized a poufy FLOAT, pushed him on it and pulled him through the looking crowd by the hair. As soon as they were out, the FLOAT word disappeared, Gajeel falling flat on his face. She didn't wait for him to get up, knowing Pantherlily would be next to him. Levy stomped her way back to the hotel, hearing the hurried footsteps of a very pissed Dragon Slayer somewhere behind her.

"The fuck was that?" Gajeel caught up with her, looking incredulous.

"Oh, fuck off, Gajeel! I'm not going back to Fairy Tail!" The raven haired looked shocked at her, hearing Levy swear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Maybe we should admit defeat and let her go." Lily knew Levy was improvising and he knew she wouldn't keep it up if something wasn't wrong.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Gajeel turned to stare at his Exceed. Levy took the chance and sprinted for the hotel. She quickly entered her room and waited for Gajeel to burst through the door. Which he did. He slammed it shut hard enough to make a couple of paintings fall from the wall. Levy pulled her magical pen and attacked Gajeel and Lily with something VERY loud.

"AAARGHHH! MY EARS!" The Dragon Slayer shoved his hands to his ears, clearing his vision a couple of times. After the dust settled, he saw Levy slap the air like trying to get a bug. And then, he saw it. A small flying object above her blue head. He lunged for the metal looking thing, grabbed it with his fingers and showed it to a shocked Levy.

"You caught it! Thank you!" The bluenette materialized a magical jar, where she placed the 'bug'. "Jeez, Lily was the only one to see what I was doing… I'm kinda disappointed in you, Gajeel." Levy took off her spiky jacket and threw it on a chair.

"What the HELL was that? And WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _WEARING_?" The Dragon Slayer couldn't believe his eyes. First, he saw Levy in a Dark Guild pub, looking like a fucking devil in black leather and very dark make up, he heard her swear, something very unlike Levy, and now she flipped back to her old self like _nothing_ happened.

"When that guy tried to grab me, he 'bugged' me. And I couldn't say a word because of that thing. Sorry about the explosion earlier, it was concealing spell. No magic can come in, and they can't hear a word we're talking. Cool, huh?" Gajeel was still gaping at her as she flashed him a wide smile.

"Good job, Levy. We found out the location of the dark guild." Lily high-fived the petite mage.

"Do you have a personality disorder?" Gajeel still couldn't wrap his head around what happened.

"Not really… Why?" Levy looked innocent at him.

"_WHY_? You follow me to a Dark Guild pub, wearing dark leather and spikes, not to mention your make-up, you attack the bartender, then kick me in my _fucking_ nuts, drag me away by the hair, and end the day by leaving me fucking deaf with that explosion! Did I miss anything?" Gajeel gaped at her as she kept removing one item of clothing after another. "Oh, yeah, you flashed your tits to that guy, too!"

"Well, I had to be convincing enough." Levy grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom the change. "Oh, yeah, you didn't ask me how I got in."

"I'm afraid to…"

"I'll tell you anyway." She cut him off before he could finish his idea. "Let's just say you don't know how hard I can kick. The guard found out, though." Gajeel bulged his eyes, not believing a word she said.

"I'm proud of you, Levy. You sure are an S-Class wizard." Lily flew to her bed and made himself comfortable, leaving Gajeel gap all he wanted.

"It was your fault, you know. You practically forced me to do this." Levy came back, dressed in her pajamas.

"What? What did I do?"

"You didn't count me in when you found out about the pub."

"Because I didn't know you can become a fucking devil!"

"I told you this type of mission wasn't a first for me, but _nooooo_, you had to go all protective on me." Levy went to the table, grabbed the menu and ordered some dinner for the three.

"I didn't…! Well you…! AAARGH! You're driving me nuts!" Gajeel slumped on an armchair with his arms crossed.

"Oh, stop sulking, you big baby! We narrowed down the search, right?" Levy opened the door for the busboy to let him in with their food. She tipped him and went to the table to eat. "Dig in, we're gonna need our strength tomorrow." Gajeel accepted his plate with a grunt. "We should leave separately, I'm betting they'll keep their eyes on me."

"It's out of the question. I'm not leaving you alone!"

"We can meet in the forest just outside the town."

"Didn't you hear me? I said _no fucking way_!" Gajeel was about to get up from his spot and grab Levy by the shoulder to shake her back to her sense.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Gajeel, I can handle myself! You trained me for my S-Class exam! I've been an S-Class wizard for almost three years and I've been doing missions like these for the past two and a half! I'm gonna be fine! Sheesh! I'm starting to think you care about me!" The Dragon gasped and gulped the blush that was threatening to color his cheeks.

"…Fine… You take the normal road, I'll go around the town and follow your scent. Once you get inside the forest, you keep a slow pace and don't stray from the main road. Got it?" Gajeel admitted defeat.

"Perfect! Thirty minutes should give me enough space." Levy smiled brightly at him. "Well, I'm off to sleep. Close the door when you leave." Levy placed her plate back on the table and headed for the bed. Gajeel got up without a word and headed for his room. Minutes later and he was back in Levy's room with his pack ready.

"What are you doing?" Levy looked curious at him when she heard the door open again.

"I'm not leaving you out of my sight. You managed to get them interested, so you never know when they'll hit next. I'm gonna sleep here tonight." Gajeel threw his stuff on the floor and slumped on an armchair, closing his eyes. A pillow landed flat on his face, followed closely by a blanket, almost tumbling him over. He took the pillow off his face and glared at Levy's back (who quickly hid her blushing face inside her pillow).

"Thanks, shrimp… Good night." He stuffed the pillow underneath him, pulled the blanket over him and waited for sleep to come.

"Night…" A whispered voice made him smile warmly. Levy pulled Lily closer and nuzzled him, smiling to herself. The next thing they knew, it was morning.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting cozy

_**Author's note:** This fanfic is getting... sexual... again XD Becha didn't see Levy's personality flip, now, did ya? mwhaaahahahaha_

_**Saknicte** , ooh, Levy as a punk rocker would be awesome ^_^_

_**RikaAltraz** , thanks for the heads-up , and, yes, I'm not a native. I'm a Romanian, but I've been learning English since I was five. I might do better at English than regular folks, but I think I still miss some notions only natives have._

_**lexie loves anime** , he'll always love his sweet bookworm. It's what got him off the first time._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting cozy**

As planned, the three mages left separately, Levy taking the main road to the outskirts of Baishan and entering the thick forest. Gajeel and Lily, on the other hand, took a long detour, carefully avoiding any 'tails' the dark guild Aeron might send to follow them. Once he reached the forest, his nose picked Levy's scent pretty easy, since she made sure she touched every tree she passed by. There was no other scent beside her own, relief running through his body once he could hear her footsteps. Lily activated his Aera and grabbed Gajeel, flying low enough to avoid any branches. The Dragon Slayer smiled wickedly, planning to scare her out of her wits. He motioned Pantherlily to keep quiet and fly in front of her, making the Exceed roll his eyes. Once they got close enough, Gajeel jumped from Lily's paws, appearing in Levy's way once she turned to check a swishing sound somewhere behind her, but she had her pen at the ready. Even before she turned, her skin prickled with the feeling of dragon slaying magic, knowing Gajeel was planning something mischievous. So she got her pen ready and wrote WATERFALL in the exact spot where she anticipated he would pop out. Gajeel's wicked grin was quickly washed away by her attack, leaving him too shocked to react. Levy merely laughed out loud, holding her belly.

"Thought you could scare me?" The bluenette walked calmly away from the soaked Dragon, Lily catching up with her in a flash.

"You never learn, do you?" Lily snickered, nodding his head.

"Can't blame me for trying. I'll make sure I won't underestimate you again. Devil…" Gajeel followed with a sullen expression.

"I heard that!" Levy turned to glare at him, sticking her tongue out. "Do you wanna stop and dry yourself?"

"Nah, I can handle myself." Gajeel unbuckled his belt, taking off his shirt a moment later. He squeezed any trace of water left and continued to his pants. Hearing the strange ruffling behind her, Levy turned to check on her partner, only to stop in the middle of the road, her face bursting.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel snapped his eyes to the blushing girl, smiling crookedly once he saw her reaction.

"Drying my clothes, what does it look like?"

"And walking around naked in the middle of the forest!"

"Half naked, I'm not taking my shorts off! Who do you take me for, that perv Gray?" Levy quickly turned around to stop herself from sizing him up.

"W… well you sure look like one!"

"You're the one who attacked me!"

"You're the one who planned to scare me! I used my powers to teach you a lesson, that's all!" Levy quickened her pace, oblivious to a grinning Lily.

"And now I gotta dry my clothes. And we don't need to stop for it, we'd be losing precious daylight." He said quickly, Levy getting ready to say something else. "Don't worry about it, they're drying off as we walk. Lucky we have warm weather." The bluenette closed her mouth with a snap, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Like what you see?" Lily whispered in Levy's ear, only to activate another blush attack. He laughed softly, earning a pinch on the cheek.

A couple of hours later, Gajeel's clothes were back on him and Levy looked at the sky, contemplating the windy weather and the horizon line.

"It's gonna rain tonight… Did you bring a tent?" Levy asked as she placed her pack on the ground and rummaged through it.

"…No… But I'm fine with my sleeping bag…" Gajeel pointed at the pack resting on his shoulder.

"Gajeel… We're in a freaking forest. We can't find a decent shelter before the storm breaks. And you wanna spend the night in a sleeping bag?" The bluenette sighed as she pulled out a rectangular box. "You two are gonna sleep with me tonight." Gajeel and Lily snapped their eyes Levy's way, then they looked at each other in confusion, the Dragon blushing slightly. The short girl placed the rectangular box on the ground and stepped aside, waiting for something to happen. The two mages approached her with interest when they saw the small box tremble. A moment later, the box began to sizzle and pop, raising dust all around it, but they could clearly see the box getting bigger and bigger, taking the shape of a tent. Levy waited for the dust to settle and opened the door to get inside the magical tent.

"I gotta get me one of these…" Gajeel said impressed after he passed through the door.

"Oh, wow… It's bigger on the inside!" Lily flew calmly, taking in the inside of the tent.

"This magical item cost me a small fortune… But it's worth every jewel. It has a small kitchen, a fully functional bathroom, a communication lacrima and a bed. Jet, Droy and myself bought it for long missions. It's waterproof and we can warm it up in cold weather. Plus, it's equipped with stealth magic. I can blend it with the environment. You know, in case we run into bad guys." Gajeel was staring with his mouth open at the short girl, placing his pack on the ground.

"Impressive… I'm definitely gonna buy one." He started pulling out his sleeping bag, choosing a place on the floor for the night.

"I'll let you guys settle in, in the mean time, I'm gonna make us something to eat." She waved with her back on the two mages and headed for the kitchen, grabbing the groceries bag from her backpack and placing it on the small table. She proceeded to cooking dinner, half an hour later the three enjoying their meals. The storm hit moments later, thunders lighting the night sky.

"It's getting late, we should crash…"

Gajeel got up from his chair and went to the small sink to wash his dish. Lily was visibly shaking whenever the sky was lighted by another lightning. Levy headed for the sink to wash Lily's and her plate, but Gajeel snatched them quickly without a word.

"Thanks." Levy looked stunned at the raven haired man, not expecting him to act so nicely. Levy turned and went for the bed, pulling out a blanket and placing it neatly on it. She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and when she emerged, she saw Gajeel was already finished pulling out his sleeping bag and placing it neatly on the floor. She looked curious at him, but payed no attention as she made herself comfortable under the warm blanket. Moments later and the Dragon Slayer came back and settled himself inside his sleeping bag. Levy twisted and turned under the blanket, wanting Gajeel to come next to her but not knowing how to open the subject. She could hear him twisting, knowing for sure he wasn't able to sleep, either. Especially after Lily came next to her to hide from the lightning. She devised a plan and opened her mouth to speak.

"Gajeel, come here! We already slept a night together in the same bed, so why should you sleep on the cold floor? Come on, look! Even Lily's here!"

"Traitor…" Gajeel mumbled, imagining himself getting up and making himself comfortable under the covers, taking Levy into his arms and tasting her li… _No, no, no! Stop it!_ "I'm fine, shrimp, really! Get some shut eye and stop worrying about me! I'm more than comfortable." In the name of sweet Mavis, he was blushing. He tried very hard to control it, but he couldn't. So he cradled his knees to his chest, hiding his face in the sleeping bag. A squeak made him stiffen. A blanket flew above him, covering him, and a small, but warm body sat behind him.

"If you're not gonna join me in bed, then I'll join you here." Gajeel's face was tomato red when he heard the zipper opening.

"Th... the hell are you doin'?" Gajeel tried to get away from the small girl, shoving himself to the sleeping bag.

"Wow, Gajeel, you're freezing!" Levy noticed his body temperature when she brushed her arm over his. She wriggled her feet between his, cringing. "This is what you get for being stubborn! You'd rather sleep on the cold floor than in a comfy bed..." The Dragon Slayer shoved his hands between his legs to prevent himself from getting hard. His heart threatened to burst from his chest as Levy placed her hand over his arms and started rubbing them to get him warmed up.

"Okay, okay! I'll sleep in the fucking bed!" He jumped suddenly from the floor, yanked the blanket off the smiling bluenette and threw himself on the bed, next to a shaking Lily. "You comin' or not?" He asked grumpily over his shoulder, his stomach doing a double flip when he felt Levy make herself comfortable next to him. "Stubborn midget..."

"I got you in my bed, didn't I?" Levy said with a tempting voice and Gajeel could feel her sitting with her back to him, shoving her butt in his back, in the same spot where he was supposed to place his arm. _Fuck..._ Gajeel's hand was screaming for a stretch and a change of position, but he kept his hands firmly between his legs, imagining how it would feel if he _casually_ changed his position and she would sit on his palm, unconsciously groping... _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ He could feel himself getting hard. _Stop thinking about stuff like that, idiot!_ His heart beat so fast he was amazed Levy couldn't hear it. Her light snores made him turn around, and smiled warmly. He then placed his right arm underneath him and made himself comfortable, keeping a safe distance from her (sexy, plump, _glorious_) behind. He relaxed himself, letting his conscious drift to sleep. He was about to fall asleep, when Levy changed her position and placed her behind on his palm. Gajeel snapped his eyes open, his face exploding. His hand moved on its own and he felt the soft, yet firm piece of meat that was resting in his palm.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." He whispered, growling aroused. Gajeel got up gingerly, placed his arm and leg over Levy's sleeping form to get off, stopping abruptly to watch her relaxed face. He lowered himself gently, placed his nose behind Levy's ear and inhaled deeply with his eyes closed, his crotch threatening to burst through his pants. Gajeel got off the bed with a swift move and headed for the small bathroom to calm himself. A couple of moments later, he came back looking more relaxed. He got into bed quickly, made himself comfortable and fell asleep.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

_**Author's note**: I had most of the chappie done for some time now. So why not wrap it up and get it published? lol_

_**lexie loves anime** , Gajeel is definitely NOT a boobs-man. I mean, COME ON! All of the Fairy girls are REALLY gifted, and then, there's Levy. Not flat chested, but seriously disadvantaged. And how does Mashima-sensei drew her? BOOTYLICIOUS!_

_**kn (long number and too lazy to copy it)** , well, she did have something to drink at the club... and she ain't no Cana..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Fight  
**

The next morning, the three woke up refreshed. After going to the bathroom, Levy went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Gajeel and Lily joined her moments later, taking a seat at the table. Levy served them tea and went back to the stove.

"Busteeed…" Lily sang in his cup. Gajeel looked curious at him, sipping his tea. The Exceed noticed his confusion and whispered. "Saw you last night nuzzling Levy behind her ear." Gajeel spurted his tea, coughing violently.

"Are you OK?" Levy turned from the breakfast to give the Dragon a checking look.

"Yeah, yeah… _cough, cough_ Just a little something in my throat _cough_." He gave her an awkward smile and turned to glare darkly at his Exceed. "Not a _fucking word_."

"You liiiiiiiiiike her." He dodged Gajeel's hand with a laugh.

"Don't you dare tell her…"

"Relax, man. I already knew you have feelings for her. The whole guild knows, actually. So why won't you go all the way? Whenever you seem to wanna make a move, you back away. She's not gonna reject you, you know."

"_How_ do you know? You don't even know our history…" Gajeel slumped back on his chair with a bitter look.

"It's obvious she feels something for you. The only one who doesn't notice that is _you_." They kept their voices low enough so Levy couldn't hear them.

"… I shouldn't be allowed to feel…" Gajeel pinched the base of his nose, Lily seeing his hand shake slightly.

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad…"

"I beat the shit out of her and her two goons, then crucified them to a fucking tree!" Gajeel watched the shock form on Lily's face, turning his gaze away in disgust. "And I used my own fucking nails to… mark her as a Phantom Lord victim…" The Dragon Slayer placed his face in his hands, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Oh…" The heavy silence that fell between them was sickening. Luckily, Levy shoved the plates under their noses, bringing them back to reality.

"Eat up before it gets cold. We're gonna bust a dark guild today. Isn't it exciting?" Levy was almost bouncing in her chair.

"Yeah…" Gajeel pushed his food with his fork.

"Oh, stop your excitement, it's too much." Levy said with a sarcastic tone. "What's with you two? It's gonna be a piece of cake! Easy four million jewels! And we'll finish in record time, too! Sheesh… What does a girl have to do to get you fired up?"

"Yay, we'll get home faster than two weeks…" Gajeel bit too hard from his fork, munching thoughtfully.

"Don't sound so disappointed, I might think you like going on missions with me." She smiled provocatively, watching Gajeel with amusement, realizing he bit the fork as well. "I'm sorry if I'm too hyper… I always get like this before busting up dark guilds." Levy continued her breakfast.

"Wait… You went on missions like this one before?" Gajeel came back from his reverie.

"Yeah, team Shadow Gear has busted up four small dark guilds." She said proudly.

"And you didn't tell me about it?" The raven haired man gaped at her.

"I told you I can handle myself. And why should I have told you anything? It's not like you care…" Levy's voice had a hint of sadness.

"Because they are dangerous! And those two idiots always get you in trouble! And how do you know I don't care? Cuz I d…" Gajeel stopped himself from saying more and looked away from a blushing bluenette.

"I can handle myself just fine! I survived four dark guilds, so I can't see why you'd complain _now_." Levy looked away. "And those two idiots have kept me safe for a long time before you came along!"

"Yeah, I can remember how safe they kept you the first time we met…" Levy snapped her eyes to him, Gajeel realizing he went overboard when her eyes filled with tears. "I'm… sorry, it didn't came out right…"

"You _jackass!_ That was _years_ ago! I can't believe you'd have the _nerve_ to bring that up again!" Levy's fists trembled as she struggled to keep her tears from overflowing.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean it like…"

"_What_ exactly did you mean, then?" Levy looked him in the eyes defiantly, waiting for Gajeel to finish his excuse. "It's one thing not thinking what comes out of your mouth, but you just crossed the line!" Levy got up from the table, grabbed her plate and went to the sink, where she started scrubbing it too forcefully. "_Asshole_…" She whispered, letting her tears fall silently. She heard the chair screech on the floor as Gajeel got up and headed for her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Levy… I'm sorry…"

"Don't touch me!" The bluenette slapped his hand away, hiding her face. Gajeel looked hurt at the petite girl for a long moment, then turned without a word and started packing. Lily didn't dare say a word. Levy was seriously pissed as she packed her magical tent, and ignored Gajeel completely. They walked in silence for a couple of hours, searching for the dark guild. It was almost noon when they could see the base of the mountain where Aeron was supposed to be.

Lily flew in front of them, searching from above.

"I can't sense any magical beings except you two. And there doesn't seem to be anything here except rocks."

"Okay, Lily, thanks. Hmm…" Levy looked around, pondering, when, suddenly, Gajeel lunged for her, yelling a "LOOK OUT!". The bluenette looked shocked at him, then snapped her head where she was a moment earlier. Several men with sharp looking swords were smiling wickedly.

"And, here I thought you'd be serious about joining our little fun club… I'm a bit disappointed, you know…" The man that served Levy in the bar whirled his gun on his finger. Before he could point and shoot, Levy activated _SHIELD_ after _SHIELD_ so the magical bullets wouldn't hit them. Gajeel sprung to his feet and lunged himself to the slower guild members, activating his iron scales and clawing his way through the sea of attackers. They were pouring out from somewhere, Gajeel realizing the whole guild was cloaked in some sort of invisible wall. Pantherlily had his hands full, transforming in his battle form as soon as he saw Levy and Gajeel safe. Levy quickly disposed of several guys that surrounded her and followed Gajeel to aid him. In minutes, most of the dark guild members were unconscious on the ground, Levy keeping her hands at the ready and her feet in a defensive stance. Gajeel was glued to her back, grinning widely.

"Finally! I thought I'd never get some fighting done!" Lily soon joined them, sharing Gajeel's wide grin.

"Don't relax just yet. Do you feel that?" Levy scanned around her, seeing nothing.

"Yeah. It's making my skin prickle." Lily tried to see beyond what was visible to the naked eye.

"Show yourself!" Gajeel bellowed at the thin air.

"My, my… How impatient… Frey doesn't show himself to any low life." A voice boomed all around them.

"_Frey_? That's _Master_ in ancient tongue. Are you this guild's master?" Levy activated a SHIELD, feeling something very dark and very powerful was about to show itself. The man didn't show himself, but he started pouring attacks one after another, Levy trying very hard to keep the _SHIELD_ activated. At one point, her magic dissipated, escaping a few attacks. All three mages got hit by some sort of explosion, getting thrown backwards like ragged dolls. As soon as they were down, more explosions surrounded them, Levy yelling in pain once a couple of explosion hit near her and threw her and Lily on the stony wall of the cave behind them. Lily returned to his chibi form as more explosions hit the ground, raising dust all around them. Levy could hear Gajeel's strained voice and the slashing and swishing of the air as the two men fought.

As the dust settled, Levy could Gajeel's body covered in iron scales, feeling her skin prickle from his growling. He lunged himself to a laughing Frey and slashed wildly at him with his claws. The enemy summoned an explosion when he touched Gajeel's chest, throwing him on the hard rock of the cave. Levy yelled at Gajeel, but he was unconscious. She saw everything in slow motion as the man lunged himself at Gajeel with a wild smile, getting ready to impale him with a magical spear that materialized from his hand. So she got up, ignoring the pain that ripped through her small body and ran like her own life depended on it.

"Gajeel! GET UP!" She swished her fingers and created a _SHIELD_ as soon as Levy got in front of her fallen partner, raising her left hand to increase the defensive magic, but the force of the hit was too great even for her defensive spell. A sickening crunch made Gajeel twitch. Then a horrible laughter filled the silence that followed, a thud and a yell of pain as Levy was kicked away from her nakama.

"You thought you could be able to save him?" The man cackled like a maniac as he activated a magical circle inches away from Gajeel's body. He sneered, sending the sharp sword at the unconscious body, but he froze. As dust settled, he could see Gajeel's iron pole had stopped his attack. The Dragon Slayer placed his right hand on the ground and pushed himself up, growling. The dark guild Master trembled slightly, seeing Gajeel's magic unleashed around him like a purple mist.

"Secret Dragon Magic... Iron twister!" For a brief moment, the attacker had the chance to see Gajeel's killer look in his red eyes, sending chills all over his body. He gasped as Gajeel twisted his body so fast, creating a tornado filled with iron shrapnels. Frey yelled in pain as Gajeel made sure each shard would hit every inch of his flesh. A moment later and the enemy fell on the ground with a horror stricken look on his face.

But Gajeel wasn't finished, especially after he dared a glance Levy's way. He felt like dying right there once he saw the blue strands mixed with red and her left hand resting on the ground in a weird angle. More blood poured from underneath her, and he suppressed the wish to go to her and tend to her wounds, but making sure they wouldn't get attacked again was prioritary. So he transformed his arm into an iron sword and headed for the man lying on the ground.

"Gajeel, stop! Whatever you're thinking right now, it's not worth it!" Lily's strained voice came from somewhere behind him, but he payed no attention to him. He wanted to end the life of the one who dared touch the petite mage. Gajeel lifted his sword, ready to strike, the demon inside him rejoicing at the imminent kill. "GAJEEL!" The Dragon Slayer stopped inches away from the man's heart, half disappointed he was interrupted. He looked back at Pantherlily with bloodshed eyes, coming back to his senses. He transformed his hand back, took Frey by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Stupid mistake." Gajeel whispered in his face, shoving his iron scaled forehead in the man's face and pouring punch after punch until the man collapsed unconscious. Gajeel turned around with a disgusted look and hurried to Levy. He turned her gingerly and gasped.

"Fuck... Lily, water!" He commanded, ripping strips of cloth from his shirt. The Exceed wobbled his way to a nearby water fall, rummaged through Levy's pack for a bowl and went back to Gajeel as fast as he could, considering he was badly hurt and out of magic. Once he got back, Gajeel dipped one of the cloths in the water and shakily wiped the blood from Levy's face in search of an open wound. He needed not search for long, several cuts soiling Levy's blue hair. He tried as best as he could to stop the bleeding, tending to her broken arm next, creating two iron poles and securing it. Once Levy was mended as best as he could in his condition, Gajeel collapsed on the ground next to Levy.

"Gajeel... You're bleeding..." Lily noticed the red liquid oozing from his right side. The Dragon Slayer struggled to get up, wrapped some cloth around his waist and squeezed it hard, wincing. _Two broken ribs... Possibly some internal bleeding… This will take a while to heal..._

"Can you fly her out of here?" Gajeel asked hopeful, but he already knew the answer.

"No... I'm out of magical power... I'm sorry..." Pantherlily felt horrible for being so weak, but the Dragon placed a hand on top of his head and ruffled his fur.

"Don't be. You fought bravely. You gave them hell. I'm proud of you. I'll get us out of here." _Somehow_

"There's a city 15 clicks from here, closer than Baishan. They have a hospital, too."

"Perfect. Rest now." Gajeel scooped the Exceed and placed him on his shoulder. He went next to Levy, took her in his arms and off he went, wobbling unsteadily. His side screamed in pain and he was exhausted, feeling no more magic running through his veins. He walked for hours, his eyes blurring from the blood loss. His only comfort was the weak heart beat of the small bluenette. After what it felt like ages, Gajeel saw the small town. _Just a little more... _He thought heavily. As soon as he got into town, he could feel the stares directed at the three. And for good reason, because Gajeel looked horrible. His clothes were ripped beyond repair, he had multiple cuts and bruises and was bleeding heavily from his right side, his hair was a mess, a black bundle mixed with dirt, leafs and small branches, and blood. Plenty of it. The small girl he was carrying looked worse than him.

Levy's arm was in a metal cast, holding the broken bones in place. The blood running through her blue strands were soiling the earth with Gajeel's each shaky step. He had no idea how he got to the hospital, feeling he lost his wits a couple of times. Probably his scent helped him get there. His knees gave in after he went through the automatic doors, collapsing next to a couple of nurses.

"We need a doctor..." Gajeel managed to whisper before he lost consciousness. A moment later, he could hear from somewhere far away the worried voices of several nurses and doctors, but he was unable to muster any strength to say anything. He was out cold again.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

_**Author's note:** Gah, I can't wait for the 5th of April... Did you guys see the trailer for the new anime? I sure did, and several times, too. Scared the heck of my hubby when I 'KYAAAA' d from the other room when I saw Gajeel XDDD_

_**RikaAltraz** , thank you for pointing them out! I reread it and found some more errors. I hope I got them all XD Also, thank you kindly for complimenting my works!_

_**Guest** , in the anime she sometimes used her pen to activate her Solid Script. But I changed her attacks in the fic. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Aftermath**

When he came to his senses, Gajeel sat upright in a bed, looking around wildly.

"Sir, calm down. You're safe now." A kind looking nurse hurried to his side, preventing him from getting off the bed.

"Where's Levy?" He flipped the covers off him and yelped, pulling the sheet over him and blushing furiously.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" Gajeel shot a spiteful look at the innocent looking nurse, making her cringe.

"They were beyond repair. We had to remove them. But we can provide for some clothes for you..."

"WHERE'S LEVY?" Gajeel cut her, yelling in exasperation, placing a hand over his throbbing right side and gasping for air.

"I need you to calm down, sir. And if you mean the young lady you brought more dead than alive, she's in intensive care unit." The nurse hurried to his side, giving him some pain medication.

"Is she..."

"She's alive. Barely. We need to keep an eye on her for a couple of days... I'm sorry I can't give you a positive answer yet, but she was pretty bad..." Gajeel stared at her, not wanting to believe his ears.

"And..." He gulped heavily, feeling his mouth dry. "The black cat that was with us..."

"Oh, he's talking to the doctor right now. He was the first to come to his senses." The nurse proceeded to changing his bandages, Gajeel keeping himself from wincing.

"How long was I out?" He asked, looking away.

"Two days. It's a record, considering your wounds. I see you bear the crest of Fairy Tail, so I'm guessing you're a mage. Your magic must have helped you get better faster. Your name?" The woman went to a table and took a pen, ready to write on a piece of paper.

"Gajeel Redfox." He saw her scribble his name and gave him a warm smile.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Redfox. We were all calling you John Doe. I'll be back in a couple of hours with your treatment. Rest now."

"Could I go see her?" His voice was hopeful, but he kept his gaze away.

"Not right now. But I'll talk to the doctor. Could you give me her name, as well?" The lady flipped the page over and readied her pen.

"Levy... McGarden."

"Any allergies to potions or food?"

"Potions, no. Her throat swells when she eats nutty fruits, though. Not sure what it is." Gajeel twines his fingers together, looking down at them.

"Might be a food intolerance. Thank you, Mr. Redfox. I'll leave you rest." She opened the door and left him alone with his thoughts. A moment later, Lily joined him with a sour look. Gajeel quickly noticed the mood change, his insides twisting.

"Hey." Lily walked calmly to Gajeel's bed, jumping on it and making himself comfortable.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll manage. You?"

"My magic is back. I'm as good as new." Lily looked away with a sigh.

"And shrimp?" Gajeel swallowed hard, knowing what his Exceed was about to say.

"Not good... She's lost most of her magic... and the wounds... The doctor told me it was a miracle she actually survived..." Gajeel squeezed his fists hard enough to draw blood with his nails.

"Can you go home and let Master know?" Gajeel's voice trembled.

"I'll go finish the mission first, talk to the employer, give him the tome. I went and brought our stuff from the hotel." Lily looked like a revelation just hit him. He went to Levy's backpack, rummaged through it and pulled out her red glasses. He went next to where the tome rested, opened it and placed the glasses over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel looked curious at him.

"Copy Magic Activate!" A blue light appeared from the glasses and started scanning the old looking parchment. "I saw Levy do this a couple of times, and I thought she'd want to take a look at this." Gajeel nodded impressed.

"They look better on shrimp, though." The Dragon snickered, earning a sigh from his Exceed.

"There, all done." Pantherlily placed the glasses back, the tome in its place and took his leave with a goodbye. Gajeel waved and was left alone one more time.

A couple of hours later, Lily came back with the reward, left him a couple of thousand jewels, grabbed whatever he could carry and clasped hands/paws with his friend.

"Be careful." Gajeel meant more but he was not the type to express his feelings in words.

"Always am. And, just to be on the safe side, I'll use my full speed. I'll need some recovery afterwards, but I'll get home in a couple of hours." With one more glance Gajeel's way, Lily left for Magnolia.

Gajeel was unable to sleep that night, too worried for both Lily and the bluenette recovering somewhere in the hospital, so he got up, wincing from pain, struggled to put the clean clothes on himself and followed his nose in search for Levy. He easily dodged the nurses on the night shift and found his way a couple of stories above him, where the ICU was. Levy's weak scent was a relief for him, but the smell of blood was unsettling. So he hurried to the room where his nose led him and peeked through a small, round window. His legs almost gave when he saw the small girl bandaged all over her body, her left hand secured in a cast almost to her shoulder. He dared open the door slightly, inhaling deeply. The room was filled with the scent of her blood. Gajeel approached trembling to her bed and kneeled next to her, caressing her right hand.

"Don't you dare leave me..." He whispered fiercely, placing her palm on his cheek and closing his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from overflowing. At one point, Gajeel let his head rest next to her body, falling asleep while holding her hand. Half an hour later and a worried nurse burst through the door, relaxing as soon as she set eyes on the sleeping Dragon Slayer next to the unconscious form of Levy McGarden.

"I found him. Second floor, room 3." The woman said, placing two fingers to her temple. "No, he's fine. Sleeping next to Miss McGarden. Roger that." She walked calmly to the bed, grabbing a chair and placing it next to Gajeel's sleeping form. Then, she went to a cabinet, grabbed a blanket and placed it gently over his shoulders. With a tender look, she caressed his head and retreated herself.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	6. Chapter 6：Five days

_**Author's note:** Ah... the sweet weekend... Gone again, taken away from my grasp... On the other hand, 6 more days till FAIRY TAIL! WOOOT WOOOOT! When KYAAAA doesn't cut it, I like to scare my hubby senseless by yelling YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY after watching the trailer again. And again... and again... (just to see Gajeel again, and again, and again). Do you feel me? Also, I wrote something about Edolas' Jellal, Mystogan. I saw different writings for his name, Mistgun, Mystgun, Mystogun. But the one I love the most is Mystogan, so please don't throw anything at me.  
_

_**lexie loves anime** , what glasses? and of course he wants to change her last name gihihihi_

_**kEssyCori-chan** , mmmmyeah... he's a scary mother f... but he has something to protect now, so maybe he's not so bad :P _

_**Guest and Anon** , thank you kindly for your words! They mean a lot!_

_**Rika Altraz** , what a shame he doesn't show it in the manga as well XD_

_I want to thank all of you **9120** people (and rising) who took their time to read my works! As a homage, I wanna let you all know I am truly amazed! People from ALL AROUND THE WORLD read my fan fics! **I SALUTE YOU ALL!**_

_USA , Canada , United Kingdom (we're continental neighbors) , France , Italy , Germany , Australia (thanks, mates) , Philippines , Argentina , Poland , Finland , Mexico , Romania (va multumesc si ma gasiti la ComicCon pe 10 mai) , Hong Kong , Slovakia , Spain (muchisimas gracias, !qué honor!) , Malaysia , Norway , Indonesia , Switzerland , Sweden , Czech Revar , Brazil , Iceland , Portugal , New Zealand , Netherlands , Greece , Puerto Rico , China , Venezuela , India , Singapore , Chile , Hungary (we are a few hundred kilometers away) , Latvia , Luxemburg , Costa Rica , Thailand , Ecuador , Russian Federation , Vietnam , Bulgaria (the same as Hungary, we are a few hundred km away) , Republic of Korea , Turkey , Croatia , Austria , United Arab Emirates , Jamaica , Peru , Ukraine , Denmark , Saudi Arabia , Trinidad and Tobago , South Africa , Islamic Republic of Iran , Serbia and Montenegro , Colombia , Japan (本当 に ありがとう ございます！私、まだ へた だ と 思っています けど。。。) , Bangladesh , Belgium , Ireland , Taiwan , San Marino , Bahamas , Morocco , Israel , Iraq , Mauritius , Slovenia , Lithuania , Northern Mariana Islands_

_These are ALL the countries my stats show me. And I wanted to show you guys, as well, that I acknowledge ALL of you. I bow to you in respect!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : FIVE DAYS **

Levy stirred weakly. She fluttered her eyes open, clearing her view a couple of times, and looked around, noticing her left arm in a cast. Then, she tried to lift her right arm, but something held her back, so she looked towards it and gapped. Gajeel was sleeping, holding her hand in his. Immediately her cheeks flamed, panicking slightly. The bluenette pulled her hand gently and placed it on top of his black spikes, caressing his hair. His head twitched, Gajeel cracking his eyes open. When he didn't feel the warmth of Levy's hand, he raised his head and gapped.

"Hey..." Levy's voice was rough, a smile spreading on her face.

"Levy..." Gajeel could not believe his eyes. Levy was awake. And smiling to him. Too many emotions coursed through him at the same time. Relief, sadness, amazement, but, most importantly, anger. "Hey? HEY? Five fucking days, Levy! You've been out cold for five fucking days and all you give me when you finally wake up is hey?" The bluenette cringed from his tone, knowing he was serious for he rarely used her name. Gajeel didn't yell, but his hard voice was enough. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his mouth, inhaling deeply to calm himself. "Do you have any idea what hell I've been through?" He closed his eyes, feeling them sting. Levy's chest was heavy but she couldn't muster any strength to cry.

"I'm sorry I worried you..."

"Don't do it again. You hear me? Don't you ever put yourself in such danger again!" Gajeel's voice was fierce.

"And what was I supposed to do? Just let that guy impale you and do nothing about it?"

"My body can handle injuries like th..."

"Really? Cuz you seemed a lot vulnerable than you might think!" Levy snapped her eyes at the Dragon, starting a glaring contest.

"I'm not kidding. Do NOT protect me like that again... Or so help me..."

"You know I'm too stubborn to listen to anyone..."

"LEVY!" Gajeel felt a lump in his throat choking his words. His hands shot out, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her in a too tight embrace.

"Ga..."

"Can't you see what you'd do to me if..." Levy gasped softly, hearing his voice tremble. "A life without you would be meaningless... My existence, as lame as it may be, would be NOTHING if you'd be gone... So, please..." The last two words were soft as a whisper and she could feel him tremble.

"How could I sit around and watch you get hurt when you mean so much to me?" Levy's eyes filled, escaping a few hot tears. Gajeel tangled his fingers in her blue strands, nuzzling her neck. His anger quickly dissipated, the warm body in his arms feeling more at home than he ever thought. "The toughest shells hold the most precious and most vulnerable pearls. That's why I can't promise I won't do it again because you need protection, as well…"

"Could I... stay like this for a bit?" Gajeel's voice cracked, but he didn't let her see his tears.

"Yeah... It feels good..." Levy smiled contently, feeling the lump get lighter. The raven haired man tangled his fingers in her blue strands, sighing heavily in her neck. Once he felt in control of his emotions again, he pulled away, keeping her face in his hands. Gajeel looked her over; she was still pale and had deep shadows under her eyes. He stopped at her hazel eyes, they looked clear, but tired. His heart skipped a beat when her pale cheeks turned red, the blood boiling under the soft skin. Gajeel caressed her right cheek with his thumb, his mind going blank. The butterflies flew erratically inside Levy as she stared in Gajeel's melting red eyes. He tilted his head unconsciously and got closer, parting his lips. Gajeel was inches away, Levy's breath tickling his mouth. The Script mage was stunned, watching Gajeel getting closer to her and parting his lips. Once he was close enough, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Just as he was about to touch his lips to hers, the doors flung open and a bored voice interrupted them.

"Took you long enough to come back to your senses." Polushka walked towards the two, who scrambled away from each other as soon as the doors opened. "Mattaku... Stupid children... Making your father worry so much..." Gajeel retreated himself in a far corner to let the pink haired woman cure the bluenette. She shoved an odd looking potion under her nose and nudged her to drink it.

"Eeewww..." Levy complained loudly after gulping it down.

"If Mystogan were here, you wouldn't have had to drink this, but Makarov dragged me here to help you get your magic back. So stop complaining!"

"Thank you, Polushka-san, for coming all the way here." The bluenette smiled warmly at the pink haired woman, who merely turned her head away and "HMPH"ed .

"Since you're awake, I can finally go home. Here's the treatment, baka kodomo." She shoved a piece of parchment under Gajeel's nose, turned abruptly and stomped away from the two.

"What a bitch..." Gajeel snickered his indignation and shoved the parchment in his pocket.

"Don't be too harsh on her, you know she hates people in general."

"I guess I can look it over, since she brought you back from the dead…" Gajeel looked intently at Levy, making her blush. He gazed away once a nurse came through the door to check on the bluenette.

"Miss McGarden, it's wonderful to see you up and running again. Your boyfriend was really worried about you, he must really love you." Levy's face exploded as the nurse gave her a wink.

"He's not… I mean… We're not…"

"He was forbidden to come and see you after he woke up, but he still found his way here. And hasn't left your side ever since. That was three days ago." The kind nurse smiled fondly as she changed her bandages and gave her some medication.

"Three days ago, huh? He said something about five…" Levy looked suspicious at Gajeel's back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about things like that. You're awake and that's what matters the most. I'm betting he's happier than us." The lady gave Levy another wink, making her blush. "Come to think of it, the only time we actually got him to get out of the room was when I came to give you a sponge bath. Oh, he was terribly flustered." The lady laughed slightly, trying to ease Levy's cringing after she applied some disinfectant on her open wounds. "There, all better. Keep it up and you can go home in a couple of days." She turned around and left, stopping next to the Dragon Slayer to give him the good news.

"Thank you… For everything… And I wanna apologize… I can be a jerk most of the times…" Gajeel looked away from the nurse to avoid any eye contact with the kind lady.

"It was my pleasure. You know, bad guys aren't so bad when they have something to protect, so no worries. You'll be free to go home in a couple of days." She gave him a reassuring smile, and off she went, leaving the two alone. Gajeel pushed himself from the wall and sat on his chair, keeping a safe distance from Levy's bed to watch over her as she drifted to sleep thanks to the pain medication the nurse gave her. He could finally rest without worrying about the petite mage anymore.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**

* * *

**_What Levy told Gajeel in this chappie is what my other half told me before we got together. _**

**_Most of the people around me keep asking themselves why I love him, and I've asked myself the same thing many times (too many times to not be ashamed). _**

**_He was the only one to see beyond the shell, to see the real me, the one who needed protection. _**

**_He was the one to see how vulnerable I was even though I kept a tough look. Everyone else around me saw the strong girl, but he always saw beyond it. _**

**_He was (and still is) the only one worthy to protect me (even though I sometimes forget). _**

**_He is the only one in this whole world who knows me better than I know myself. _**

**_And that's why I love him. _**

**_He came to protect me in a time when I thought i didn't needed protection. Acting all tough, like nothing could ever touch me, when, in fact, I was hiding in a shell. Just like a pearl._**


	7. Chapter 7: Going home

_**Author's note:** So sorry for the shortness of this chappie,the last one will be longer. _

_**kn** , thanks for reading my works! and sorry if i didn't answer to your reviews, but i read them all, and i love them!_

_**DragonWolfChimera** , d'awww... what can i say... I'm a sucker for juicy stuff_

_**lexie loves anime** , i know... you can never have too much romance, really. I'm a romantic... and, yes, he's is the best man. kinda silly most of the times, but so am i XD_

_Thanks for taking the time to read and review! Lots of hugs from Romania!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Going home**

Levy was forced to take it easy by the nurses and doctors that were hovering around her, and by Gajeel also. She knew everyone was doing it just to protect her, but she was getting tired of it and wanted very much to go home. Three days later, and the great news appeared, the doctor that treated both mages coming to Levy's quarters to do a final check up and give them the necessary papers to be released from the hospital. After a quick chat and instructing Gajeel how to administrate Levy's treatment, the doc was on his way and they were free to go home. They didn't linger too much, since Gajeel got everything ready, all Levy was left to do was to get dressed. She wobbled unsteadily for a moment, not being used to the new weight on her left part, Gajeel offering his arm for support (which activated another blush attack). The nurses whispered behind their hands, giggling slightly. One of the nurses that cared for them went to them to bid farewell.

"I'm glad to see you two on your feet again. And you look so good together!" Both Gajeel and Levy held their breath, feeling their cheeks burn.

"We're not..." The two mages started at the same time, but they were quickly interrupted by the nurse.

"You keep saying that, but it's obvious you two care for each other. Well, it's not my business anyway, but still, you two give out such a good vibe. Have a safe trip and thank you for getting rid of that dark guild." She smiled widely at the two.

"You know...?" Gajeel made sure he didn't tell anyone about their mission.

"Yes, your employer was very worried about you two. He told me he was debriefed about your condition by the small, black cat, so he called everyday to know how you were." She shook hands with them and let them be on their way.

"Safe journey!" She waved energetically at them as they departed.

Gajeel didn't say much on their way to the train station, he merely kept a very watchful eye on the short girl. After buying the tickets, he chose a quiet corner of the waiting area and slumped heavily on the bench. Levy knew it was his way of feeling awful for opening his heart too much, so she let him be, sitting quietly next to him. A couple of minutes before the high speed train arrived, Gajeel made sure Levy got her healing potions. She knew she'd be out for a couple of hours, but knowing Gajeel was with her made her feel relaxed.

"We'll get home in a couple of hours with this." Gajeel assured her after they got settled in and the train whistled his leaving.

"Will you be OK? Cuz I'm already feeling a bit drowsy from the meds..." Levy asked him with worry, knowing he had some trouble with his motion sickness.

"Don't worry about me, shrimp, I'll be fine. I can handle a five hour trip." She gazed at him, not believing any word. "Really, I'll be fine. Get some sleep." He took a seat and waited for Levy to sit in front of him. Instead, the bluenette made herself comfortable next to him, placing her head on his left shoulder. Gajeel almost jumped away, trying to prevent his stomach doing a flip and his cheeks from flaming, but when he escaped a glance her way, he relaxed and let her be. Levy smiled to herself and drifted to sleep. They spent more than half of the journey like that, Gajeel not daring moving for fear he would wake Levy up. He concentrated on something else to keep himself from feeling nauseated and, eventually, he fell asleep as well. He woke up feeling his pocket buzzing, realizing it was his communication lacrima. It was Pantherlily.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was getting worried. You said we'd heard of you before leaving for Magnolia."

"Yeah... I got distracted. My bad." Gajeel whispered.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. Hold on, I'll go outside." The Dragon Slayer got up gently, placing Levy on his leather jacket. "Are you at the guild?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had an idea and I need some help. Could you get Bunny girl?" Gajeel kept his voice down. His Exceed raised an eyebrow, but complied. Once Lily brought Lucy to the communication lacrima, Gajeel addressed her. "Hey... I need your help."

"Wh... What?" Lucy stuttered, not believing her ears.

"Lily told you guys everything, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"I wanna keep an eye on the midget for a while... So could you get some of her stuff ready for Lily to get them to my place? Like clothes, toothbrush and stuff like that." Lucy and Lily stared at him through the lacrima.

"Uhm... Does she know about your plan?"

"...No..."

"She's not gonna be happy about it, you know." The Spirit mage watched Gajeel intently, carefully analyzing him. "I'll get the stuff ready, but she doesn't like to be controlled. You should tell her first." Lucy smiled warmly at the Dragon Slayer.

"I'll manage. Thanks. Lily, prep my room for a guest." The Exceed nodded and broke the communication magic.

Gajeel let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They were about half an hour away from Magnolia and he was planning to get Levy to stay with him for a couple of days. _Just till she gets better_. He lied to himself.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	8. Chapter 8: Home is where your heart is

_**Author's note:**I know it's April fools, I wanted to surprise you in a good way by adding two chapters today. This is the final chappie for this fan fic, but I have a more... sexy chapter already done... I'll be uploading it on **adult fan fiction . org**_

_Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I might go AWOL for a while, the mid terms are on my door steps and I need to get my degree project done. So I won't be promising any new fics for the moment. But keep in touch, I'm not giving up on these two wonderful , I can't stop drawing, so check in sometimes on my DeviantArt gallery: **mistyque . deviantart . com** . I have PLENTY of GaLe fan art, plus some of my fics made as a doujinshi. Thank you in advance!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Home is where your heart is**

The train stopped in Magnolia, Gajeel feeling relieved they were almost home. He dared wake Levy up 10 minutes before the train stopped. His insides felt jelly like when Levy opened her brown eyes and looked at him with a smile, the nausea preventing him from blushing. Once they were off the train, Levy inhaled deeply and stretched her back.

"Mmm, it feels so good to be back home..."

"Yeah..." Gajeel had no idea how to tell her she would be staying at his place. But, then again, he was never good with words. That's why, when Levy motioned for the road that would take her to the guild, he stopped her.

"This way." Gajeel grabbed a hold of her small hand, making her blush from the sudden contact.

"Aren't we going to the guild?" Levy looked confused at Gajeel, leading her away from the main road.

"No."

"But they must be waiting for us. For debriefing and stuff." Levy followed him, realizing they were heading for his place.

"Lily told them all about our mission."

"Gajeel, what's going on?" Levy was getting nervous, but she enjoyed the way his hand felt.

"Nothing." He opened the door for her and followed her in.

"Hey, Lily!" The bluenette quickly noticed the black cat waiting them on the sofa.

"Levy, it's good to see you up and running. You gave us quite the scare." The Exceed welcomed the two mages. Gajeel threw the backpack next to the flying cat and took off his jacket.

"So are you gonna tell me what am I doing here?" Levy waited for an answer.

"You didn't tell her?" Lily snapped his eyes to the Dragon, who was struggling to find a good enough answer.

"Tell me what?" Now she was panicking. Something felt off, and Gajeel was acting weird ever since she woke up in that hospital.

"You're gonna stay here for a while." Gajeel looked away, not sure if he could face her.

"Excuse me?" Levy looked shocked at him.

"I decided I'd take care of you for a while. I got the treatment from the doctor and..."

"_You_ decided? You didn't even ask me about this!" She was getting angry now.

"Told you..." Lily muttered, flying off the couch into the kitchen, letting them solve their own problems.

"You already have a room ready, and some of your stuff is already here, so I don't see what the problem is..." Gajeel tried to justify his actions, but was quickly interrupted by Levy's outraged voice.

"My stuff? Are you _kidding_ me? What stuff? And who exactly brought them here? Did you put Lily rummage through my things?"

"No, it was Bunny girl..."

"_LUCY_? If you are trying to make a joke, it's not funny!" She turned around to leave, but Gajeel's voice stopped her.

"If you don't believe me, go check the room." Gajeel slumped on the couch, watching Levy go to his bedroom and hearing her gasp.

"I can't believe it!" She came back stomping, glaring menacingly at him. "You really expect me to move in with you?" Gajeel gapped at her.

"What? NO! How the hell d'you come up with that? I just wanna make sure you're getting better, that's all!"

"And _you_ decided, without even asking me, that I should stay here, instead of going home or at the guild's Medical Room." Levy didn't wait for an answer, she turned on her heels, stomped her way back to the room and came back a short moment later with her bag on her right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel stared at her as she struggled with the heavy bag. He hurried to her side to grab the strap, but Levy stopped him.

"I'm going home."

"You're being ridiculous."

"_I'm_ being ridiculous? Are you _serious_? You force me to come here, and now you wanna force me to stay?"

"No one's forcing you do anything!"

"Good, then I'm free to go. So I'm going." The bluenette was fuming.

"But... I got everything ready for you!" Gajeel placed his hand over her shoulder to stop her, but she slapped it away.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to do something like this! You never once considered my feelings..."

"What? Are you nuts? I did everything for _you_!" The raven haired man placed himself between the door and Levy.

"Gajeel, move! I'm going home! I'm tired, I'm aching and I wanna take a bath." Levy squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her left arm throb.

"You can bathe he..."

"NO! I'm going _HOME_!" She shoved him away, opened the door and slammed it behind her with too much force. Gajeel's ears were ringing. He was not sure how, but he hurt her again. Lily flew calmly next to him, placing a paw on the door knob.

"You should tell her how you feel if you don't wanna lose her." He said calmly before opening the door and flying after Levy. Gajeel was too stunned to react, his mind going blank. He merely went to the couch, where he slumped heavily.

"Levy, wait up!" Pantherlily followed the fuming bluenette, who didn't even notice how heavy the bag was.

"If he sent you to..."

"He didn't. I came of my own free will. Can I help you with that?" Lily didn't wait for her answer, grabbed the strap of the bag and carried it as Levy walked towards Magnolia.

"I can't believe him! I thought we were getting somewhere after what happened, but he's so... forceful!" The short girl stopped in the middle of the road to stomp her foot.

"He means well. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings." Levy looked at the small cat with a slight blush. "You gotta hand it to him, he went overboard to make feel you at home."

"...True, but, still... He didn't even bother asking me..." Levy puffed her cheeks.

"Give him a break, he was really worried about you." The bluenette glanced at the black Exceed, blushing slightly. "Can't you pass this over and let him do this for you? He's still learning how to act around people." Levy pondered heavily, looking away. "If you think he has any dark thoughts, worry not. I'll be there, as well."

"No, it's not that. I trust him completely. It's just... Never mind" My pride got the better of me..." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Okay, fine. But only for a couple of days." Levy turned on the spot, heading back to Gajeel's place, Lily smiling contently and flying silently behind her. The short mage opened the door and got inside Gajeel's home, placing her right hand on her hip.

"Okay, Gajeel, you win." The dark haired man was slumped on the couch with his head in his hands, looking at the floor. His eyes snapped to the door as soon as he heard Levy's voice. "I'll stay, but only for a couple of days. Did I make myself clear?" Gajeel got up abruptly and, in three long strides, he was in front of her, cupping Levy's face and gently tasting her lips. Levy stared dumbstruck as Gajeel kissed her repeatedly, caressing his way behind her head and down her waist, securing the bluenette in his arms. Levy tried to get him off, but quickly lost herself, the butterflies taking flight in her stomach.

"Let the girl get settled in before you jump her..." Lily passed them casually, rolling his eyes. Gajeel was oblivious to his snide remark, taking Levy in his arms while glued to her mouth. Levy wrapped her good hand around his neck as he slithered his tongue over her lips, like asking for permission. She parted her lips for some air, letting him take advantage of the opening, which he hungrily accepted, kissing Levy desperately. A long moment later and Gajeel ended the kiss, opening his eyes to look Levy intently in the eyes.

"Apology accepted." Levy smiled flushed as he caressed her cheek. "You can put me down now."

"Don't wanna." Gajeel grinned proudly, spinning her.

"I'm heavy..." Levy tried protesting, making Gajeel snort.

"Ha! You, heavy?" He laughed deeply as he guided them to the couch.

"You seem to be in a good mood..." Levy couldn't help but grin widely, feeling secure in Gajeel's arms.

"Should've done this a long time ago..." Noticing Levy's confusion, he continued as he sat on the couch and placed the bluenette in his lap. "Admitting my feelings for you." Levy's face exploded when Gajeel cupped her cheek gently and gazed into her eyes. "Of course I'm in a good mood. I got myself a girl before that idiot Salamander."

"Who said I wanna be your girl?" Levy challenged, wrapping her good arm around his neck.

"Oh, you don't wanna be my girl?"

"Not just any girl, I wanna be _THE_ girl." She got closer to him with a smile.

"The first and the last." Gajeel promised before snatching Levy's lips, kissing her passionately.

"Sounds good to me." Levy said after Gajeel broke the kiss, making herself comfortable on his left shoulder. A moment later, a yell made them both jump.

"The hell...?" The Dragon Slayer placed Levy aside and went to the kitchen to see where the yelling came from.

"Don't worry, it's just Mira-san." Lily came through the door, holding a small lacrima between his paws. "She called to see how you two were doing and I... told her you two were making out instead of making up..." Gajeel and Levy cringed, knowing the whole guild would probably explode.

"I KNEW IT! I'M A GENIUS! I DID IT! I GOT LEVY AND GAJEEL TOGETHER!" A loud cheer erupted from the lacrima, the three mages looking at one another and smiling awkwardly.

"The news spread faster than Jet's speed magic... Oh, well..." Levy shrugged, not wanting to think about the moment they would go to the guild. She was certain the whole guild would attack them.

"Gotta hand it to the Devil girl, she thought this through the end... Creepy... But I can't complain since I got you." Gajeel went to the short girl and placed his arm around her neck, smiling crookedly.

"Mmm... Yeah..." Levy placed her head on his chest and hugged him, closing her eyes.

All in all, the mission ended better than anyone (but Mira) expected.

Prologue:

Levy, Gajeel and Lily went to the guild the next day to have some lunch, the new couple holding hands. As soon as they opened the doors, a wild cheer erupted through the pub, surprising the three mages.

"All right, Gajeel!"

"I thought he'd never get some!"

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel bellowed at the one who made fun of him.

"Congrats, you two!" Levy was a new shade of red, but she didn't let go of Gajeel's hand.

"What? Gajeel and Levy are together? Since when?" Natsu made his way through the crowd, not believing his ears.

"Not your problem!" Gajeel and Natsu shoved their foreheads together.

"What the hell did you do to her, you perv?"

"Who are you calling a perv, squinty eyes?"

"What's the matter, Flame brain, upset he got some girl action before you?" Gray laughed from somewhere behind them, making Gajeel laugh and Natsu turn to glare at the Ice boy. He flamed his feet to boost himself right to Gray, punching him in the face, thus starting the daily fight at Fairy Tail. The other guild members gave the two fighting guys some space and started chanting together 'KISS', 'KISS', 'KISS'. Both Gajeel and Levy cringed, groaning loudly.

"There's too many people…" Levy complained.

"Shit… They won't settle down if we don't give 'em what they want…" Gajeel grabbed an embarrassed looking Levy by the waist, pulling her to him with a smile.

"Gajeel… Wait… No! It's too embarrassing!"

"Can't let them be disappointed, now, can we?" Levy could see his red eyes blazing before he crushed his lips to her, leaving the bluenette breathless. A louder cheer filled the Fairy pub, making even Gray and Natsu stop fighting and watch Gajeel and Levy kiss passionately in front of everyone.

"Get a room!" Natsu yelled from behind the crowd, earning a slap in the head from Gray.

"There, happy now?" Gajeel broke the kiss off, holding onto a flustered Levy. The crowd went wild once more.

"I'll be completely happy after the wedding…" Mirajane said to herself, smiling wickedly. She was already seeing the new generation of Fairies running wild through the busy tables of the pub.

**THE END  
**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

_**Author's note:** Mmmm...yeah... I did it again... Sorry to censor it, but you can read it here: _

_ anime . adult-fanfiction story . php?no=600054597_

* * *

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, you know. Your bed is big enough for all three of us." Levy hid her face in Gajeel's chest, blushing furiously.

"You... want me to...?" Gajeel looked incredulous at her, caressing her left arm that was free at last from the cast.

"Well... We did share the same bed a couple of times... And I kinda liked feeling you next to me... And, besides, it's been more than a month since you forcibly moved me in, but I'm not complaining anymore." She turned her full puppy eyes at him, making Gajeel gulp and blush.

"OK..." _What am I getting myself into?_ the Dragon Slayer was thinking about the second night they shared a bed, when he groped her butt for the first time. His thoughts were interrupted by Lily, flying towards the door.

"Where to?" Levy pondered out loud.

"The other Exceed are celebrating the Queen's birthday and we were invited."

"You as in flying-cats-only." Gajeel felt a bit insulted he wasn't invited, but having Levy in his arms asking him to sleep with her in the same bed was more than tempting.

"We'll be away for a few days. I got my comm lacrima, so no worries. Don't do anything while I'm gone." Lily snickered, seeing the two lovebirds blush at the same time.

"Have a safe trip!" Levy cried behind him as she got herself up and went to the kitchen, Gajeel following her back side intently. He closed his eyes and forced himself not to think at her hips, but all he did was in vain. At one point, he snapped his eyes open after he inhaled deeply and felt a new scent coming from Levy. He followed the bluenette automatically and watched her intently as she peeled vegetables. Her scent invaded the small kitchen, making the Dragon Slayer woozy.

Levy was busy stirring the food when a warm hand wrapped itself over her belly, pulling her closer. Gajeel lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing behind her ear softly.

"What are you doing?" Levy giggled, wriggling in his arms as his lips traced the lines of her neck all the way to her shoulder, nipping the skin.

"Nothing..." He murmured on her skin, raising goose bumps all over her body.

"Gajeel... The food's gonna stick..." He quickly turned the fire off and continued on her other side, licking his way to her left shoulder. He traced her neck with his lips and licked behind her ear, making her yelp and turn around. "That tickles!" He couldn't bear it any longer. Gajeel crushed his lips to her mouth, kissing her passionately, leaving her breathless. Levy placed her cooking tools aside to tangle her fingers in his black spikes, gasping when Gajeel grabbed her buttocks and placed her on the counter.

"Why do you smell so irresistible today?" He managed to say between her lips. His hands searched desperately for some skin, quickly placing them under her shirt once he found the hem. The Dragon pulled Levy closer when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his mouth from hers to kiss her neck all the way to her collarbone, nipping and licking her.

"Gajeel... What are you doing...?" Levy moaned with her eyes closed, feeling tingly between her legs.

"Not sure, but I can't stop..." He licked his way up to her lips again, invading her mouth.

"Don't stop..." Levy lead him to her other side of the neck, Gajeel obliging hungrily. She lowered her hands, caressing his muscular back all the way to his pecks, where she took her time to feel him get aroused by her touch. The bluenette lowered her hands, finding the brim of his shirt and placing her palms under the soft fabric, scratching his abdomen. She could feel him growl and tugged at the piece of clothing until he obliged and took it off. Gajeel didn't wait and he swiftly took her blouse off, watching her face intently.

Levy could feel his eyes scanning her, going down her neck, caressing the naked collarbone, and gazing lower, to her breasts. The short girl felt her cheeks burn as his hands felt his way behind her back to open the bra that was hiding most of her plumpness. A swift moment later and the bra flew off, thrown unceremoniously on the floor.

* * *

**adult fan - fiction . org**

* * *

The Dragon left himself fall over the petite mage, breathing heavily.

"Thank you..." He whispered in her neck.

"What for, silly?" Levy smiled contently.

"For everything..." Gajeel kissed her neck, caressing her blue strands. "I think I love you..." His voice seemed high from the endorphins.

"I think I love you, too." Levy snickered, smiling widely.

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
